My Future is Not Set
by Waternymph95
Summary: Wicked was supposed to forget like everybody else. She was supposed to forget the war, the pain and all the deaths she was forced to witness. But something went wrong. Now stuck in the past she has to make sure the future she was born in never comes to pass. With an Apocalypse on the horizon can the X-Men of the past accept her? In a world of gods what can a human do?(DOFP onwards)
1. Chapter 1: One Last Shot

Author's Note: I don't own X-Men. This has been spinning in my head since Day's of Future Past and now that Apocalypse is out I'm finally inspired enough to write it up.

Summary: Wicked was supposed to forget like everybody else. She was supposed to forget the war, the pain and all the deaths she was forced to witness. But something went wrong. Now stuck in the past she has to make sure the future she was born in never comes to pass. With an Apocalypse on the horizon can the X-Men of the past accept her? In a world of gods what can a human do? (DOFP onwards)

My Future is Not Set

"The future: a dark, desolate world. A world of war, suffering, loss on both sides. Mutants, and the humans who dared to help them, fighting an enemy we cannot defeat. Are we destined down this path, destined to destroy ourselves like so many species before us? Or can we evolve fast enough to change ourselves... change our fate? Is the future truly set?"- Professor Xavier

Chapter One: One Last Shot

"Warpath look out!" I shouted and grabbed him around the waist, pulling him to cover. He crouched next to me and ducked his head. The blast meant to hit him just barely missing, the heat blasting our faces.

It was chaos.

The sentinels had found us. They always found us. In the past Kitty had been able to send Bishop back in time to warn us, but there'd be no escape now. Logan wasn't done and we had to give him and Kitty all the time we could get.

Storm had been the first to fall. The wave of lightning she'd sent at the sentinel carriers. It hadn't even bought us a minute.

Next had been Bishop, then Colossus and Sunfire.

I had screamed when the sentinels ripped off one of Sunfire's arms. He'd kept blasting fire at his attackers until several pierced his chest with their knife like arms.

We were failing. Only Blink, Warpath and I remained.

Blink redirected the sentinel's blasts with her portals, but her luck would soon ware off.

I reloaded my plasma guns where Warpath and I were crouched behind a fallen wall of the temple. It was terrible cover. He moved to attack, but I grabbed his arm before he could run out. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to my best friend. He just squeezed my hand and ran to jump, his mutation propelling him high and up onto the back of a sentinels.

Pulling his twin blades from his belt, he jammed them into the machine's neck and stabbed at the wires underneath its armor. It wasn't enough to stop it, just at the most slow it down.

Logan and Kitty weren't done yet, though we wouldn't be able to tell when they had succeeded. The world would just change and none of us would be the wiser. I was almost sad to be forgetting everyone, almost. So many family and friends slaughtered. The hell would be having to remember all this, I pitied Logan.

Rolling across the ground I came up back to back with Blink still deflecting the sentinel's. I pulled out my plasma guns from my belt and began firing. Blue energy exploded out the ends and disintegrated the sentinel's armor where it hit. But it was feeble, where one went down another took its place. I felt powerless, and I was powerless. The irony that I, the weakest of the team would survive to watch all the powerful fall wasn't lost on me.

Tears streamed down my face and I kept shooting. Screams of agony assaulted my ears until those screams fell to silence. The sentinel Warpath had been attacking reached up and pulled him down, burning his body away. Another friend gone.

Now it was just Blink and I. Metal screeched as Magneto's barricade was torn apart. The sentinels had broken through the entrance to the temple.

And the sentinels just kept coming, to many. Another few seconds and we'd be overwhelmed. Blink threw her portal's more and more frantically, not even looking anymore in a desperate attempt to keep the blasts away from us.

 _Blink, Wicked. Get to safety_. _Now._ The Professor's familiar voice spoke in our head.

So that was it then. We'd lost. The Professor wanted to make sure at least a few of us survived. As long as even one X-Man survived, then there was hope. That's what he said before we began our last shot to save the world. We failed the world.

Blink grabbed my arm and with her other hand threw a portal in front of us and shoved me through.

I'd been through Blink's portals a hundred times before and the trip was always instant, one step and you were suddenly in another place. This trip was different, the second I went into her portal I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and I was jerked sideways, flying at a velocity that I didn't think a human could survive.

I landed hard on my back, setting my head ringing. Wherever I was it was bright. It smelled of pine and evergreens, not ash. Everywhere smelled of ash. What the hell…?

Gasps rang out as I pulled myself to my knees and I felt numerous eyes on me but my gaze was focused on the still open portal ten feet away.

"Blink!" She hadn't come through yet, I could see her still deflecting the sentinels on the other side. I scrambled to my feet, a blinding pain in my leg brought me to my knees. Something was definitely broken. "Blink run." I cried.

She heard me and turned her head in my direction. A blade dropped down from above blocking her escape. She threw a portal behind her, the blast aimed at her back was directed at another approaching sentinel. So close. Blink reached out, her hand came through on this side…a sentinel blade erupted through her chest yanking her backwards.

The screams of children mixed with my own.

"Blink!" I jumped up, heedless of the pain on my leg and ran to the rapidly closing portal. I was so close, it was too late I knew this but I didn't care.

The portal slipped closed moments before I reached it and I plowed right into a solid wood wall.

"No!" I punched the wood, "No nononono! Come back!" My fists were a blur, one slamming into the wood after another. I didn't stop even when my uniform's gloves broke open exposing my knuckles and the wood started to splinter. "Come back."

"Come back, please come back." Sobs tore into my chest and I hit the wall feebly one last time, my arms were so tired. Pressing my back to the wall I slid down till I hit the ground, my legs splayed out around me, one bent at a horrible angle.

I starred at the tiled floor under me, but in my peripheral vision I saw a crowd gathering around. If they attacked I didn't care. _I know you wanted me to keep fighting Professor_ , I thought, _but I just can't anymore. I'm sorry_.

Silence hung thick in the air, only the heavy breathing from those gathered around.

"Hank." A young man's voice spoke uneasily. "Get help."

A single set of footsteps ran off.

A whirring sound like mechanical wheels rolled closer. When they stopped in front of me I glanced up, a man with shoulder length brown hair started down at me, eyes wide in shock and yet also understanding. He reached his hand towards my head and I instinctively flinched away, my back hitting the wall behind me with a loud thud. My breathing was ragged and I threw a hand up to block him.

His brows furrowed in concern. _You're safe I promise you._ The man's voice spoke in my head. Again he reached down, slower this time and his fingertips brushed my temples.

Suddenly I felt sleepy and fell sideways, my eyes closing.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed. The way it stands I'm planning hopefully one chapter a week if not more this summer. Fav and follow if you'd like to see more. PS: If your looking a this story since I posted it I changed the name of my OC, it fit in better with my plans for this story, I promise this is the only major change to chapters I'll be making after the fact.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Waking Up

I was warm and wherever I was lying was soft. Light filtered softly through my eyelids. There was a light beeping coming from behind me. My first thought was that Bishop was tinkering with his plasma gun again. That thing was never perfect for him. He would always find a new feature or a new setting that he wanted to add. I was about to open my mouth and yell at him to cut it out when the events of yesterday hit me like a punch from Colossus.

Bishop was dead. Everyone I cared about was dead. What's worse, we hadn't changed the world. And now I was alone in this war.

My eyes shot open and my blood ran cold. That beeping was coming from a heart monitor over my left shoulder. The room I was in was a pristine white and sterile florescent lights pierced my retinas.

Oh no. Blink had made a portal in panic. Somehow I'd ended up back at the camps, back with the doctors who…

I had to get out. Shooting to a sitting position I ripped the IV out of my forearm and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

The second my legs touched the ground I collapsed in blinding pain. Reaching down I pulled up the hospital gown that'd been put on me in my sleep and saw a thick white cast running from the bottom of the knee to completely envelop my left foot. Another twinge of pain sent me into a fit of gasping. A couple of my rips must have been broken as well because the movement brought tears to my eyes.

But I couldn't wallow here, I had to get out. A quick glance around the room told me that there weren't any crutches lying around. I was going to have to walk on cast. It was going to hurt. But the damage I caused to myself would be nothing compared to what the doctors would do.

Just as I was pulling myself to my feet using the side of the bed I heard a door slide open and someone walk in.

There was a tray of sterilized scalpels on the table beside my bed. I tore into the sealed container and grabbed one of the small knifes, cutting my hand up in the process.

All this happened in a span of a few seconds as I whirled around to face the intruder with the scalpel gripped at my side.

The doctors was different from the ones I'd encountered before. For one he wasn't wearing the typical silver bio-suit to protect himself from dangerous mutations. He wore a tweed sweater and khaki pants over dress shoes. His curly brown hair was cut short, though some of it fell over his thick rimmed glasses. And he was huge, at least a good foot taller than I was.

Just great.

It took a second for him to notice me over his clip board. What was strange was he had started sniffing and I saw his eyes widen before they lifted to meet mine. He opened his mouth to speak.

And I lunged at him. He let out a yell of alarm but didn't have time to react before I kicked out his knee with my good leg and while he was falling I brought the scalpel down on his neck.

But the knife never made contact with his skin. His hand flew out faster than I could see, to fast, and caught my wrist. He clamped down hard and I cried out as the scalpel clattered to the floor.

The second I made that sound of pain his hand was gone.

"Oh, Miss I'm so sorry." He held his hands up in a placating manner, the man looked ready to fall on his knees and beg for forgiveness.

I was already feeling the beginning of a bad bruise where his hand had been.

The doctor started for me again. My fist whipped out and caught him across the upper cheek bone. This disoriented him enough for me to get close enough to finish him off with a sharp cut to his throat. His grabbed at his neck and promptly fell backwards, unconscious.

I stepped over him and ran, well more like aggressively tried not to trip, for the door. Out in the hallway I was met with more of the same pristine walls and floor. Only the walls were a light aqua blue, rather than white.

I jumped when I heard a door slid open down the hall. Giggling and the sound of clattering little feet were rapidly approaching and I ducked into a side room just as they passed.

It was another medical room like the one I'd been in before, only this one had tables placed haphazardly around. They were covered with vials of liquid and other scientific equipment. I didn't want to stay here any longer than I had to, the more time spent in one place the larger the chance was I would get caught.

Once I couldn't hear the people any more I cracked open the door and peeked out. The coast was clear.

I limped out and ran down the corridor as fast as I could. It was like a maze down here, I turned the corner to be met with a dead end or another endless series or hallways shooting off to God knows where.

I began to grow more frantic, by now the unconscious doctor would have likely been found and they would know I'd escaped. I thought I heard someone behind me and quickly looked over my shoulder as I rounded the next corner. And ground to a halt.

Right there at the end of the hall was the impossible. At the end of the hall was a huge round door, silver so it stood out from the blue walls. And a huge X fit perfectly inside the circle of the door.

"It can't be." I breathed and limped slowly forward. Cerebro.

There was no way this was reality. The mansion had been one of the first places to be destroyed by the sentinels.

The door was close enough that I could just… reach out… my fingers brushed against the chilly metal.

"It is very real Elena." A man's voice called out from behind me.

Slowly, afraid of what I might see, I turned around. There about fifteen feet away was the man in a wheel chair. He looked so familiar, maybe if you took away his shoulder length brown hair, add fifty years.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He smiled sadly, "I think you already know the answer to your question Elena."

It couldn't be, could it? Just yesterday he'd been in his nineties, this man was barely out of his thirties. But he had the same kind smile that I remembered. The same knowing eyes that held more wisdom than a man his age should.

My voice felt small, I felt small. Just like I'd been when his team had pulled me from the ruins of the camp and placed me at his feet. I'd been filthy and sick from malnutrition and he'd leaned down and offered me his hand, old and wrinkled. The first human contact I'd had in years, at least the first that wasn't meant to bring me pain.

"Professor?"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I don't own X-Men. So, I studiously working on this story haha. Its turning into more of a slow burn than I'd been at first thinking. I've seen your reviews and more chapters are coming I promise. I hope you enjoy lovelies and leave a review, we writers love to hear from you guys. Bye for now!

Chapter 3: Coming to Terms

We were in one of the mansions empty student rooms. I'd been given a proper dress since the cast prevented the wearing of pants like I would have preferred. The dress was red and orange and covered in flowers. It made me uncomfortable.

I sat at the end of the only bed in the room while the Professor sat in his wheelchair in front of me. His chin in his hands while he looked off into the distance, deep in thought.

I shifted uncomfortably. A couple of the students had helped me get changed, and while they had tried to engage me in conversation, I could tell they were wary of me. When I asked why the Professor had explained. Blink's portal had opened right in the middle of the main hall while classes had been changing. Dozens of children had seen and those that hadn't had been told about the violent girl from the future who'd punched a hole through a wall. I avoided the children's gazes all the way to the room we now sat in. I couldn't get Blink out of my mind, everybody who'd died. I ran it over and over again. What I could have done differently. Every little detail I questioned. If I'd been faster maybe I could have pulled Blink through, if I'd pushed past the pain. God knows id experienced enough pain, a single broken leg should have been nothing. A weapon is what they made me and weapon's don't feel pain.

The children were right to fear the future.

The Professor eyes flicked to my face like he'd heard what I was thinking, which he probably did.

What an awkward silence.

The door opened behind me and the Professor sighed in relief. "Ah Hank, thank you for coming up."

Over my shoulder I saw the doctor from before closing the door while attempting to balance a tray holding a tea pot and cups. Also on the tray was a blood pressure cuff, bandages and an ice pack.

"Hank, I believe you've already met Elena." The Professor said as the man sat down in a chair beside the bed.

"Yes, we have." He blushed and set the tray on a side table.

"I…" My voice was hoarse. I coughed to clear my throat, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" The doctor…Hank cocked his head to side in confusion.

I pointed to my neck and then pointed at him. He didn't even have a bruise where I'd punched him.

"Oh." He nodded, "That's okay, I startled you. If anything I should be apologizing." He shifted in his seat. "Can I take a look at your hand?"

I clenched my hand, the one cut up by the scalpels and now turning a quite ugly shade of purple where he'd grabbed me. The idea of any being doctored, even by one I knew wasn't going to experiment, turned my stomached.

"It's alright Elena." The Professor leaned forward and gently patted my right knee. "Hank would never hurt you."

I nodded and slowly held my hand out to Hank. He took and began examining the cuts, when he got to the bruises his face soured. "It really is quite remarkable, no one's taken me off guard in a long time. Is that your mutation?" He asked excitedly.

I tensed and fixed my gaze on the floor, not answering as Hank continued to work. I had a feeling the Professor already knew the answer to that question? As soon as everybody knew I'd be gone. This was a school and safe haven for mutants and I didn't belong here.

The professor made a shuffling sound as he leaned back in his chair and I looked up to meet his troubled gaze. It was unnerving to see the Professor so young. He was the authority figure, the backbone, the wise old sage that we all looked to for guidance. And here he was barely older than I was. And, dare I say, he seemed vulnerable and so very fragile.

Childrens' voices and laughter filtered in though the two story window into our room.

Suddenly something hit the window… and I was across the room crouched in a defensive stance. The lamp on the small desk was within reach and in seconds I'd grabbed it, ripped the shade off and smashed the bulb against the wall forming a makeshift weapon. My eyes were wild and they darted around the room searching for the threat.

They were coming.

They were coming.

A hand touched my shoulder and I swung the lamp at the figure, and fingers gently wrapped around my wrist.

The focus came back to my cloudy head and I saw there was nothing in the room.

"What?" I looked at the hand around my wrist and followed it to the wrist, up the arm and shoulder to Hank's startled face. The children outside were still playing, a basketball must have hit the window. Damnit. I was no longer in the war. Yet war was what I seemed to be hardwired for. The lamp clattered to the floor. "I'm sorry." I sputtered and climbed onto the desk behind me, my knees to my chest. It felt good to have a wall at my back, a nice solid defense.

The Professor was at a loss for words. He sat in his chair, completely still and back ramrod straight, eye wide and mouth open. Huh, didn't think anything could surprise him.

"Elena," The Professor finally spoke, rolling his chair closer.

"I'm sorry." I sputtered, "Loud noises," Hank squinted at me uncomprehending, "they never meant anything good." I gulped. "I should leave." Abruptly I stood making Hank jump.

"I can help you." The Professor spoke softly, "I have helped many a student control their gifts."

It was best to get it out of the way, the sooner I got it out the sooner I could get away. "Professor, I don't have a gift for you to fix."

Hank let out a small gasp, barely audible but years of training allowed me to pick it up easily.

"I know." The Professor frowned. "But a mutation wasn't the kind of gift I was referring to in your case."

"You're human?" Hank broke in, eyes traveling up and down my body trying to find some hint of a mutation that wasn't there. "But you're an X-Man?"

He was making me uncomfortable, "In the future there were so few people left that the distinction between human and mutant… it didn't matter anymore."

"It was always my vision to have an integrated school and team where both mutant and humans could coexist." The Professor said, "I'm sorry that such circumstances as yours were what brought that vision to fruition."

His words laid heavy on my heart, I lowered my eyes to the floor feeling so alone.

"You aren't alone." The Professor rolled forward and took one of my hands in his. "There's a place for you here, if you want it."

"But I'm not…"

"Once and X-Man. Always an X-Man." The Professor spoke firmly. "You saved the future, for that you will always be welcome in my home. Of course you can leave whenever you want, I know you've been planning you escape since you woke up." I frowned at his blatant mind-reading and he chuckled, "But I would like it if you stayed. What do you say?"

Children's laughter filtered in from the courtyard catching my attention. I smiled and turned back to the Professor, "I'll stay."


End file.
